yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 16 Episode 24: I'm Home
( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=is0c_Q9hJrY ) Keyomi sat infront of a vast line of men all dressed in black suits and each with some kind of weapon in there hand. Keyomi had been a bloody mess. Her teeth gritted into a twisted smile. " What... you guys waiting for my period to come on or something?" She said in a slick tone. All of the men charged and she got into her stance, recalling facts that she had just learned in combat as of recently. One came to the right, a round house kick made the males body spin rapidly, Keyomi caught his leg in mid air, tossing him into the air only to block a punch to the face with her left forarm and headbutt the male, then booting him through a wall. She caught a blade travling to her face with both of her hands in a clap, twisting her wrist to the right she broke the edge of the blade, taking the blades sharp in and doing a 360 spin into her attack, stabbing him in the throat in the process. She kicked off to the right dodging shuriken's only to take one from the air in mid jump and then dashed towards her opponents, two shuriken on both of her index fingers as she slashed left to right at certain arties and veins that would cause serious if not fatal injury. She dropped to her knee and looked over the mass relay of men and shouted at the topof her lungs to continue the fight. Kin had been home, drawing his comic's as he looked over at Angel who sat in the corner watching the televison. A smile on his face as he went back into his drawings. Sora had been working out down stairs, pulling the weights above his head and back down onto his shoulders, pushing himself to the extreme. And there Father... was standing above the cities walls. He looked over it all. A Scowl on his face as his trench coat soared in the wind as he stared down at the city below him. "...Home." He said once as he tilted his head up to watch the massive hover car fly above his head. Yani had been in office, watching two women have sex with one another when he felt it at the back of his head. "...He's here..." He said standing up to his full height. Looking out of the window with a strong, and stern scowl on his face. " The Bastard... has returned..." Even Hiro, who had no affinty with Chi, could sense his return... "... He's back." Hiro said standing to his full height as he looked over at the horizon. Keyth stepped down from the stairs, suitcase in hand as he made his way through district 2. He stopped in his tracks when he looked up to see a litter of KPD officers waiting for him on his return. " Colt.." Keyth said staring up at the aged Colt on top of the KPD battle Mech. " Long time no See Tasanagi. Thought you were dead. " Keyth remained silent. " I was just taking a vaction." He said with a smug grin on his face. " So we gonna do this now, or are you waiting for my period to come on?" Keyth said dropping his suit case. Colt gritted his teeth. " DONT LET HIM THROUGH THE WALLS! WE DONT NEED YOUR YAKUZA UPRISINGS! "All of the KPD began to fire out at Keyth with there rifels in attempts to litter the male with bullets. Smoke had screend all over where Keyth had been standing prior, and finally when the wind blew past, the male stood unharmed though his clothese a tattered mess. It was silent, all that could be heard was his snicker as he began to glow. The bullets had all been spinning rapidly into his skin, but they hadn't ripped him! " I'm... Possible.." Colt said looking over at his men. Keyth raised both of his hands and the ground began to shake a bit. " Your not the only one... who's learned a trick or two." Keyth said as he clenched both of his fists. " Hierro..." Is all he said and all of the bullets blasted from his body right back at the KPD officers, causing massive explosions that littered them all, a Masacare within seconds. Colt Lay unconcious under some rubble while Keyth simply walked right past him suitcase in hand. " I'm home..." He said chuckling before he bursted out into full blown laugher. Category:Ark 16